The meaning of Tomorrow
by The Man of Destiny
Summary: This story happens after GSD, Shinn and Luna are now living a happy life after the war. Everything was normal until an unexpected event that was connected to Shinn's past happens. SXS and a little bit of KiraXLacus and AthrunXCagali. R&R please.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

The Meaning of Tomorrow

A/N:

Hi, this would be (technically) second GSD fanfic. Please take it easy on the criticisms but feel free to read the story :)

Post GSD, Shinn and Luna are now living a happy life after the war. Everything was normal until an unexpected event that was connected to Shinn's past happens. SXS and a little bit of KiraXLacus and AthrunXCagali. R&R please.

Prologue : Saved from an untimely death

After the war at Berlin, a search and rescue team was dispatched to look for the people who were either lost or died in the war, a certain military submarine was searching for dead bodies to be retrieved underwater, while they were looking, they found a body of a certain female. The rescuers retrieved the body and checked for her vital signs. "The girl is still alive" said one of the doctors. They placed a towel around the woman and put her on a stretcher. "We need to get back to land, if we want this girl to survive, we need to bring her to a hospital, based on the equipment we have here, it's not enough to try to keep her alive." "Another doctor added." the navigator of the submarine then went back to land to rush the retrieved woman to the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital, the girl was immediately rushed to a special Intensive Care Unit department for war victims, and a wireless oxygen mask was attached to her mouth.

After a few minutes, the doctors have finished checking on the woman. One of the rescuers asked the doctor about the lady's condition. "Her condition has become more stable compared to earlier, for some reason, the sweat coming out of her body actually contained war performance enhancing drugs. I can't explain why did she have those in her body in the first place, what's more unusual is how are they being excreted or removed from her body, the wound on her arm has been successfully mended. She lost a lot of blood though, we need to get a blood donor for her. however, rest assured that we just need her to take a rest, and everything is going to be okay."

A moaning sound was then heard as the unconscious woman was finally moving. The doctors then went through her bed to check her up. The lady opened her magenta colored eyes.

Chapter 1:

"Shinn... I... Love...You..." a stuttering voice of a woman with blonde hair stated as she was shivering in the arms of a dark-haired man, and with her final breath, she died. "Stellar!" the dark-haired man replied, tears falling from his red eyes. He then yelled so loud, it seems that the weather itself seemed to match his emotion. Sadness, hurt, Anger, Vengeance.

The scene then shifted to a dark room where the dark haired man seemed to have just woken up to a horrible dream. He looked at his clock and found out that it was already 7 in the morning, he then got up from his bed and took a shower, brushed his teeth and went out of his barracks. The morning sun was shining bright as the man walked towards his destination. A bunch of people were marching and as they passed by the man, they stopped and saluted him. The man then saluted back and the group of people continued marching. The man then thought to himself: "It's been a year already since Stellar's death, I haven't noticed it. Time flies so fast" a familiar voice called the man by his name. "Lieutenant Asuka" said the voice. "Oh, Commander Yamato" the man stopped and saluted him. Commander Kira Yamato was wearing his white ZAFT uniform, he had brown hair and purple eyes. "Good day, how have you been doing, had a good sleep?" "Good morning sir, I'm doing great. How may I help you today?" Shinn replied. "Please, call me Kira" Kira smiled. "Anyways, ever since the second bloody valentine war, Orb and the Plants have already been in peace, and it's all because of all your work." Shinn didn't answer and just smiled. "We at Zaft have decided... Uhm... would it be okay if I'm not all formal to you?" Kira asked Shinn "Sure, no problem". Kira then heaved a sigh of relief."Well, we decided to have vacation on Orb, me and Lacus are planning to visit Cagali and the others, you want to come? you can also invite Miss Hawke if you like"

"Luna." Shinn thought to himself, remembering his girlfriend Lunamaria Hawke, who was assigned to training rookie pilots after the war.

Shinn seemed dazed as Kira was speaking to him. It's as if his mind was on another dimension. "Shinn, Shinn, are you there?" Kira asked as Shinn finally woke up to his mind-drifting state. "Oh. Sorry about that." Shinn stated. "But yeah, don't worry, I'll come, I'll invite Luna as well." he added. "Good. We'll meet at exactly 0800 hours at my office tomorrow, from there, we'll go to the space station to ride a shuttle to Orb". Kira replied "Roger that" "See you tomorrow then." Kira smiled as he left.

In perfect timing, Shinn's phone made a beeping sound notifying that someone messaged him. He took out his phone and opened the message. "Hi handsome, let's have dinner together after shift, of course, it's your treat, since you're the guy ;)" Shinn replied with: "Sure, I'll meet you outside of the Mobile Suit hangar alright? Love You!"

Shinn's daily routine as ZAFT Lieutenant went by smoothly. He went to the headquarters to sign some papers, talked to his fellow Officers and Subordinates about his experience during the past war, did some practice shooting at the shooting range and finally, assisted Luna in teaching her cadet class.

After duty, Shinn and Luna ate dinner together. They talked about their day and about the cadets that Luna was teaching, she mentioned one of them that according to her, has the same attitude as Shinn, who in turn, laughed in reply. It seemed like a normal day for him. He then accompanied Luna to her apartment and gave her a goodnight kiss. Afterwards, he returned to his barracks, changed to his sleeping clothes and went to sleep.

A/N: So pretty much this is a little test run, I'm actually still thinking of how can I put Stellar into the picture, so suggesstions would be a great help. Again, don't forget to leave a review on my story. :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Unexpected Meeting

A/N: Hi guys, I'm back with my Second chapter for my Fanfic entitled: "My Tomorrow". Las Chapter, we saw Shinn live his normal life after the second Bloody Valentine War, he is now the Subordinate and Friend of Kira, who now works as ZAFT's commander. Eveything seems fine now for our red-eyed coordinator. Or is it?

Please read and review! Thanks a lot! :D

PS. Shoutout to BYARLANT CUSTOM for reading and reviewing the first chapter of my story. Thanks a lot man! :)

Anyways, here we go. The Meaning of Tomorrow Chapter II- "The Unexpected Meeting"

Disclaimer: I don't Own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny, I also don't own any of it's Characters. Or the Pictures I used on my profile. They belong to their respective owners.

Shinn was in a blank space of nothingness, literally nothing was there. "Shinn... Shinn" a familiar voice echoed from afar. "Shinn... Stellar misses you" the voice added. The Zaft Lieutenant then looked around the area, looking for the source of the voice, but there was just pitch-black darkness. "Hello? Where are you?" Shinn yelled. "Shinn... Shinn..." the voice replied with a tone of desperation. Suddenly, from afar, a figure appeared, as Shinn approached the figure, he can see that it was a woman, as he was drawing nearer and nearer, he found a woman wearing a light blue dress with short wavy blonde hair, he can see the woman dancing but her hair was covering her face. Shinn was literally a few inches away from the woman when she stopped dancing, her bangs were covering her eyes, Shinn tried to find out who she was, but the woman kept avoiding him. "Shinn, Stellar missed you so much" The voice seemed to be coming from the woman in front of Shinn. She then held his hand and placed it on her face, Shinn could feel the warmth of her skin and the tears falling from her eyes, after a few seconds, the woman hugged her tight. "Shinn. Stellar is afraid, Shinn, protect Stellar" the woman cried as she was holding Shinn tight.

The scene shifted back to Shinn's room, it was all just a dream. Shinn woke up, cold sweat flowing from his skin, and tears on his eyes, his heart was beating like the speed of Destiny's engine. "Stellar". He told himself. "Why am I dreaming of you all of a sudden". He looked at the alarm clock, it was already 7:00 in the morning, he suddenly remembered that he was supposed to meet Kira today at his office because they were supposed to go to Orb to visit Cagali. He immediately got up from bed and prepared everything he had to prepare.

After 10 minutes, he surprisingly finished preparing everything, he rushed to ZAFT's HQ to go to Kira's office. As he was entered the doors of the HQ, he saw a familiar woman with a not-so-familiar guy. That familiar woman was Lunamaria Hawke, Shinn's girlfriend, he was kissing the not-so-familiar guy. Shinn was shocked, who could ever believe that he would be double crossed by the woman that he thought of as his forever? his past, present and future? the woman that accompanied her and encouraged her during the war where he felt anger and vengeance going through his veins, a woman that made him stable when he was on his tantrums, the woman that he loved. He was forcing himself not to cry and tried to keep a stable voice, he then called the purple-haired woman. "Luna". After hearing Shinn's voice, she let go of the man kissing her and gave Shinn a mixed reaction of surprised and nervous. "Shinn." Luna stated. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you yesterday, the main reason why I asked to have dinner with you last night was because of this, but you were too happy with your life, that's why I hesitated. Shinn, I'm so so..." Shinn then interrupted Luna in speaking. "No Luna, I don't need anymore explanations, but would you think what I saw today is going to make me happy? after all that we've been through? It all ends because of this?" Shinn replied with a shaky voice, his red eyes shedding tears. "Shinn, I'm sorry, but I feel like I'm just your babysitter, I felt like you just needed comfort from the death of Stellar during the war that's why I dated you back then. I thought I loved you, I tried to, but I was wrong." Luna explained with a sorry look on her face. Without a word, Shinn walked out on her and proceeded to Kira's office.

At Kira's office, the brown haired ZAFT commander and Lacus Clyne, the Chairwoman of the PLANTS was already prepared and were just waiting for Shinn. "Kira" Lacus stated, "Why did you invite Lieutenant Asuka to Orb?" "I just want to reward him for all his hard work here, he deserves a rest every once in a while you know" Kira replied with a smile on his face. "I also wanted to pay him back for killing the person he cared for during the war" he added, his smile turning to a worried frown. "Don't worry sweetie I'm pretty sure he already forgave you about that." The Orb Chairwoman said as she pecked he boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek. A familiar voice was then heard outside Kira's door. "Lieutenant Shinn Asuka, permission to enter Sir!". "Permission granted. Come in Shinn" Kira replied as the door of Kira's office automatically opened. As Shinn entered Kira's office, he was surprised to see Lacus so he gave her a salute. "Chairman Clyne, it's good to see you ma'am!" Shinn stated with a military-posture salute. "Oh you don't have to be formal with me Shinn, we're friends here remember? call me Lacus, okay?" Lacus replied with a smile. "Ugh... okay. Sorry about that". "Shinn, are you alright? you seem down today" Kira asked. "It's nothing Kira, I'm okay." Shinn stated, trying to look okay with a fake smile but he was still trembling. Shinn's emotions however, got the better of him and he knelt in front of Kira and Lacus, crying. "Shinn? why? what happened?" Lacus asked. "Luna and I, we're finished. She... double-crossed me" Shinn answered. Lacus then knelt down in front of Shinn and held his shoulder, with a look of concern on her face, she said: "It's ok Shinn, I know it hurts, but you have to be strong and courageous, you're ZAFT's Super Ace right?" "Yeah Shinn" Kira added, trying to cheer his subordinate up. "Be strong, I don't want any weaklings on my team you know." He added jokingly. "With a heavy sigh, Shinn stood up and stopped crying, Kira and Lacus then stood up with him and gave him a smile. "You're a man, alright? so stop crying!" Kira smiled as he patted Shinn's back. Shinn nodded and smiled at both of them. "Let's go!" he stated.

They all went outside the headquarters and proceeded to the PLANTS' Space Station with a VIP Shuttle to Orb. As they were on their trip, Shinn was looking at how Kira and Lacus interacted with each other, Kira playfully poked Lacus in the forehead while Lacus playfully slapped Kira, who then proceeded to tickle the PLANTS Chairwoman. Lacus countered with pinching Kira's nose. "Ouch ouch alright I surrender, you win!" Kira jokingly stated while rubbing his nose. Lacus then teased the ZAFT Captain by making funny faces. "So the Ultimate Coordinator's weakness is just a pinch on the nose" she laughed. "You might know my weakness, Miss Chairwoman, but I know yours as well." Kira replied as she kissed Lacus on her lips. She then leaned her head to Kira's shoulders and said: "get's me everytime".

As Shinn was watching the couple make fun of each other, he thought to himself: "Who would've thought that I would be working for the two people that I fought during the last war. I can't believe it. What's more ironic is my leader was the one responsible for killing Stellar" He laughed to himself. You can still see Shinn's face a bit sad because of the incident earlier, but thanks to Kira and Lacus' encouragement, he was feeling a bit okay.

It took them almost 3 hours of Space travel to arrive at earth. They landed at the Space Shuttle station at Orb. When the door of the Shuttle opened, they were welcomed by a certain short-haired blonde female with chestnut brown eyes. It was Cagali Yula Athha, Kira Yamato's twin older sister and the Chief Representative of Orb. She was wearing her usual Orb uniform. Beside her was another blonde haired girl with Magenta Colored eyes. She was wearing a blue blouse and a short skirt just above her knees. She was holding on to Cagali's arms. "Kira! Lacus!" Cagali yelled as she was waving at the shuttle.

As the door opened, Kira and Lacus immediately went out of the shuttle followed by Shinn. Orb's Chief Representative Representative then gave the couple a hug. "I missed you guys! how are you?" She then noticed Shinn standing at back back of Kira and Lacus. Noticing that Cagali looked at him, she then gave her a salute. "Hi Lieutenant Asuka, it's good too see you, you don't have to be formal and all, call me Cagali okay?" Shinn nodded in agreement. The girl holding the arm of Cagali earlier was now hiding at her back. The Chief Representative of Orb then introduced her to the three. By the way, this is Stellar, my adopted sister, wait correction. OUR adopted sister." She smiled while looking at Kira. This gave Shinn a chill on his spine, cold sweat fell from his forehead all of the sudden. "Stellar?" Shinn told himself with a feeling of confusion. "I.. I saw her die in my arms, I buried her at a lake at Berlin, why is she here?" He added to himself.

*end of Chapter*

A/N: There you go. Hopefully you guys liked this Chapter. Thanks in advance in Reading and Reviewing. **Rock and Roll to the World!** :)


	3. Chapter 3: The Proposal

**A/N: Hi Guys, I'm back with the installment of my Fanfic's third chapter. So Shinn finds out that Stellar is alive? So what now? You'll find it out in this chapter :D. Oh yeah, I actually dedicate this chapter to "Rowdy" Roddy Piper who recently passed away last Friday. If you watch wrestling, you be familiar with him. I actually inserted a famous line of his on this chapter. Hope you guys can find it. XD**

 **One last thing, I actually have another Fanfic in the works right now. It's entitled "The way you look at me". It's an AsuCaga fic, if you have the time to read it, please do so. Thanks a lot!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny or any of its characters. I also don't own the Character of Roddy Piper. They both belong to their respective owners.**

 **Shinn was still in shock as he was staring at the woman she buried in Berlin lake. Alive, breathing and holding onto Cagali's arms. Stellar still had that short wavy blonde hair and magenta colored eyes. "Hi Sis. I'm Kira, your big brother. Nice to meet you" Kira smiled as he held out a hand to her new sister. Stellar then gave a look to Cagali. It's as if she's asking her if it's okay to shake the ZAFT commander's hand. Without saying a word, the Orb Chief Representative nodded in agreement. Stellar immediately shook Kira's hand. "Big Brother!" She smiled as she hugged Kira. Kira in turn hugged her back. All of a sudden Shinn realized something. "I completely forgot. Kira doesnt actually know what Stellar looked like, so he's not aware that he actually attempted to kill her own sister. Should I tell him?" Shinn told himself. But after pondering about it, he decided not to tell it to him, for now. Instead, he just went with the flow and pretended that he didn't know Stellar in the first place. "Hi Stellar, I'm Shinn. Nice to meet you." Shinn smiled as he took out his hand to shake Stellar's, but for some reason, she didn't notice Shinn and just walked away with Cagali. Lacus followed the two but Kira stayed with Shinn and whispered something to him in a joking tone. "That was awkward" "You don't say?" Shinn replied in a saracstically joking tone as both men walked to Cagali's limousine.**

 **While in the car, Kira, Lacus and Cagali were talking to each other and to Shinn's surprise, it wasn't about politics, it was about how they were doing and whatnot. Stellar on the other hand was observing them with an innocent look on her face and asking random questions along the way like what's a wedding and what's a boyfriend. Shinn in turn just laughed silently while observing the four. After a few minutes, Stellar stood up from her seat slowly and sat down beside the ZAFT Lieutenant. She was looking at Shinn's face in a funny position. This made him shocked and awkward at the sme time. "Who are you? are you big brother Kira's friend?" Stellar asked Shinn. With a shocked look in his face and his eye twitching he managed to answer "Yes.. Yes I am" in a shocked tone. "I'm Shinn by the way. Nice to meet you, what's yours? " He added with a smile, pretending that he didn't know Stellar. "Stellar." She replied as she smiled back at Shinn. This made the Black haired ZAFT Pilot blush. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Stellar grabbed Shinn's arms while leaning on her head. This made ZAFT's super ace blush with a shade of crimson. "Looks like Stellar already likes you" Cagali smiled as she, Kira and Lacus all laughed at the two of them. Shinn, on the other hand gave a small grin with a crimson red face.**

 **It took them about an hour and a half to arrive at the Athha mansion. "Welcome. This is the place where you guys will be staying, make yourselves at home." Cagali smiled. They all entered the mansion and were accompanied to their rooms by Cagali's maids. Stellar on the other hand stayed in the living room and watched TV.**

 **While Cagali was walking towards her room to change, her brother called her. "Cagali" Kira stated "Yes?" Cagali replied as she faced her younger twin brother. "Where did you meet Stellar? and why is she like that?" The ZAFT commander asked with a look of concern on her face. "I found her on one of Orb's hospitals after the war, she was there for six months and no one was taking care of her so I took her in. The doctor said that the reason for her being like that was because of war performance enhancing drugs that was in her body which were excreted when she was saved." Cagali explained. "So she's a victim of war as well. It's a good thing you found her sis. By the way, where's Athrun? Once Cagali heard the name of the Blue haired coordinator, she let out a mad grunt. Based on her reaction, Kira understood what happened. "You had an argument did you?" asked Kira. "Yeah He's always too busy with work. He doesn't have time for me anymore. He said he's doing this because he doesn't want war to happen again, but I think he's overdoing it." Cagali replied with her head bowed down with sadness. "Hey, don't be sad sis, I'm pretty sure Athrun himself misses you." Kira smiled as he tried to cheer his older twin up. "Hmm. I know what would cheer you up. Let's play video games come on!" he added as he held Cagali's hand and dragged her downstairs.**

 **Shinn, on the other hand was getting changed in his room. He lied down on his bed for a while afterwards. While doing so, he heard the conversation of Kira and Cagali. "So Stellar was still alive when I buried her at the Lake in Berlin." Shinn said to himself. "I wonder how she survived in the first place..." Shinn's phone vibrated. Someone sent him a text message. "Shinn, meet me at the roof of the house. -Athrun" the message stated. The ZAFT Lieutenant's eyes widened when he read this. "Why would Athrun want to meet me in the roof?" Shinn asked himself, and on perfect timing, he heard Cagali and Kira speak about the Orb Princess and Orb Admiral's arguement.**

 **Shinn climbed out of his window and then went to the roof of Cagali's house. He slowly but surely walked so he won't accidentally destroy the Orb Chief Representative's roof. He then saw Athrun standing there, holding on to one of the chimneys. He was wearing his Orb Admiral uniform. "Athrun, how's it going?" Shinn smiled as he shook Athrun's hand. "And why would you like to meet me on your girlfriend's roof?" he added with a confused tone. "I came here to chew bubble gum and kick ass" Athrun answered in a sarcastic tone. Shinn then gave him a confused look. Athrun just chuckled softly and said "Actually, Cagali doesn't know I'm here." "So I heard you guys are in an argument? I wonder why?" Shinn asked as he sat down on the roof. "It's actually part of my plan" Athrun replied with a small grin on his face. "The plan to propose to her." He added. This answer made Shinn shocked as he almost fell on Cagali's roof, he was just holding on to it's edge. After pulling ZAFT's super ace up, Athrun explained his plan to Shinn. "Okay. So here's the plan..."**

 ***End of Chapter***


End file.
